Catching Her Man
by sesshluver
Summary: Marie finally gains control of her skin. She and Jubilee decide to finally get their men. Pairings: ML JR MF,Lemon


Catching Her Man

She'd done it. She had finally achieved what she'd been wanting almost more than anything for the last three years. She had learned to control her skin. No more gloves, scarves, panty hose (which she detested), or long sleeves in summer. She wouldn't have to worry about passersby accidentally touching her on the street. She could shop for clothes that didn't look like they were meant for her grandmother. Now if only a certain growly, wild-haired man would get their ass back here, everything would be perfect.

"So, you've finally gotten what you always wanted," a soft voice whispered behind Marie, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to find Trina standing behind her, the newest member of the X-men. She only arrived here about three months ago, but she'd quickly become friends with Marie and her crew, mainly consisting of Jubilee and Kitty. She also had the oddest way of reading people, which had nothing to do with her mutation. Trina was a witch. A real live, honest to God witch. She could do things even Professor X was astounded by, but Trina flatly refused to use any but the most rudimentary spells unless forced to do so. She, "…didn't want to cause harm when it wasn't warranted."

"Yeah, I'm finally able to touch. I almost don't know what to do with myself," Marie drawled excitedly.

"Well, I have a fabulous idea. We need to go shopping for some sexy, feminine clothes. That way when 'tall, dark, and growly,' as Jubilee loves to say, comes home, you can show him what he's been missing."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Just let me get Jubes. She's been bummin' since Remy came home. Something about always being a kid to him."

Marie quickly ran upstairs, looking for her glum friend. She knew Jubilee loved to shop when she was depressed, and she had excellent fashion sense. Although, why she never took her own advice was anyone's guess. She still insisted on wearing the oversized coat, shirt, and shorts that she'd been in since arriving at "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" two years ago. Reaching Jubilee's room, Marie saw her friend lying in bed, an expression of supreme sadness etched on her face.

"Hey, Jubes, Trina and I are going to the mall to shop as a celebration of my newfound control. I really want you to come."

"No thanks. I feel perfectly content in wallowing in self-pity for awhile chica."

"Please, Jubes. You know I have no taste whatsoever. I could really use your help. I want to look super sexy when Logan gets back. Maybe he'll finally get a clue."

"All men are assholes. But, since this means so much to you, I guess I'll go. Maybe it'll take my mind off Remy. He's practically chased everything in a skirt since he got back except for you and me. You because your heart belongs to someone else, and me because I'm nothing but a kid to him."

Jubilee slowly got off the bed and followed Marie downstairs where Trina was waiting. She really didn't feel up to this, but Marie had worked hard to get where she was. She wanted to help her friend enjoy life for once, even if she couldn't. The three girls piled into Trina's 2005 Mustang and made their way to town.

The girls had been browsing the mall for an hour when Trina spotted a new store. They all quickly headed toward its entrance, wondering if they would find anything worthwhile there. So far, Marie hadn't found anything she deemed "sexy" enough for Logan. Jubes knew that if they ever found anything sexy enough for Logan, he would have a heart attack.

"Oh, Jubes, look at this. What do you think," Marie asked, holding up a blue-green dress with a small amount of bead work meant to accentuate the upper chest area. Nodding her head in approval, Jubilee's spirits started to rise at the excited expression on Marie's face as she found more and more clothes to fit her new look. At least her friend was happy, even if she couldn't get Remy off her mind.

"Looks like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, girl. What's up," Trina asked gently.

"I just hope Marie won't have to go through the heartache of Logan looking at her as nothing more than a kid like I am. I don't know how to make Remy see me as more than a little girl thief who decided to work for the good guys because she was tired of living on the streets."

"Have you ever thought that the way you dress might have anything to do with it? I mean, Jubilee, you still dress like that little girl thief. Maybe you just need to show him the woman inside."

"I never thought about that," Jubilee exclaimed. Off course, Remy still saw her as a kid because her apparel really hadn't changed from when she was a kid. Gods, sometimes she overlooked the obvious. With new determination, Jubilee started to shop for her own new look, giving Marie helpful advice whenever she needed it. The men of the mansion had better watch out because Marie and Jubilee were on a mission of seduction.

After two more hours of shopping, Marie and Jubilee had a complete new wardrobe compliment of Professor X as a reward for Marie's hard work and to cheer Jubilee up. They had new lingerie, too. Logan and Remy wouldn't know what hit them. Trina could only smile. She hoped her friends would get their happy ending. It was so obvious to her that Remy adored Jubilee, and although she hadn't met Logan yet, she was sure that Marie would only fall for the best.

When the girls got back to the mansion, they hurried up to Marie's room to look at their treasure trove. They talked about what the two girls planned to do to "get their man" and about the prospect of Trina helping set things up. She agreed wholeheartedly. She'd do whatever was necessary to make her friends happy. Finally, after much talking and deliberating, with plans firmly made, the girls said their good nights. Trina had confirmed that Logan would be home tomorrow. Some sort of spell she knew. They all fell asleep, looking forward to their big day tomorrow. Boy was Remy and Logan in for a surprise.

The next day, Marie dressed in one of her new outfits that accentuated her ample breasts and slim waist, as well as her long legs. She wore a dark brown skirt that hugged her hips before gently flaring away from her legs to fall two inches above her knees. She had on a blue, short sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck, showing her ample cleavage, and stopped just above her belly button, giving everyone a peek at her trim tummy. The shirt hugged her frame to perfection. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, letting her streaks of white hang free. She also donned a pair of flip flops. After having to wear closed-toed shoes for the last three years, she wanted to enjoy the freedom of having hardly any shoe on. Completing her look with a little light makeup, Marie exited her room to wait for Jubilee and Trina.

Meanwhile, Jubilee was preparing her own new look. She'd let her hair grow out until it was to the middle of her back, but she had always worn in up in the past. Today, she let it fall in gentle waves, unimpeded by her stock of ponytails. She donned a pair of tight, hip-hugger dark blue jeans and a red camisole top with black designs stitched throughout. The top hugged her breasts and slim waist, accentuating her lightly muscled figure. She donned a pair of black, low-heeled sandals to complete it. Dabbing on a little lipstick to bring a little color to her full lips, she pronounced herself done and exited her room to join Marie in the hallway.

Trina met the girls at the bottom of the stairway. She told Marie that she expected Logan to arrive in about an hour and to enjoy some free time. To Jubilee, she said that Remy was in the lounge, flirting with one of the new girls. Seeing Jubilee's crestfallen look, she told her to walk in the lounge and completely ignore him. She advised her to flirt and have fun with the rest of the guys. That would teach Remy a lesson. Jubilee donned an absolutely evil and mischievous smirk. Oh, she'd teach Remy, alright. It was time to get a little well earned revenge.

Jubilee sauntered into the lounge, heading straight for the pool table. She'd made sure to add a little sway to her hips and a little power to her step. She could feel all the eyes turn towards her, some in astonishment, others in appreciation of her beauty. Reaching the pool table, she saw they were about to start a new game. Asking if she could join, she was welcomed immediately and the game began. Jubilee concentrated on keeping her eyes off of Remy all day, focusing on the games of pool and the admirers who surrounded her. Whenever she got a chance, she made sure Remy got a good view of her cleavage through her camisole, as well as her butt outlined to perfection by her jeans. She was having so much fun, she even forgot about Remy altogether on occasion. This was what she'd been wanting for a long time. Thank god she followed Trina's advice.

Rogue waited impatiently for the distant din of Logan's motorcycle. Well, Scott's motorcycle, but who cared about technicalities. Trina had said Logan would be home in an hour. It had already been fifty-five minutes, and she was starting to worry he wasn't coming after all. What if her spell was defective? Maybe Logan wouldn't be home for one month, or even one year. Lord the anticipation was killing her. She'd been having this peculiar buzzing in her ear for the last couple of minutes. It was really getting on her already frazzled nerves.

Wait a minute. That wasn't buzzing; that was the wine of an engine. Logan was back! Marie jumped up from her resting spot, running toward the entrance to the mansion. She'd been waiting so long for him to get his ass back here. Maybe she'd better hide. Let everyone else give their greeting before running up to him; that would give him a shock. Yeah, that sounded like a much better idea.

Marie hid herself behind a doorway. She made sure she had an unobstructed view of any and all proceedings in the front foyer of the mansion. She could hear the heavy clopping of Logan's boots approaching the front entrance. He was only seconds from entering. Her hands were starting to sweat, nerves finally overtaking her. What if he didn't like the change? She wouldn't be able to stand it if he started brushing her off. Did she dare approach him? She'd been waiting for this moment for a long time, but now that it was here, she wasn't sure what to do.

Hearing the front door open, Marie eyes were riveted to the man who stepped through. He was sexy as hell. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular frame, his jeans looking as if he was poured into them. His hair was as unruly as ever. He had a knapsack slung over one shoulder and a unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth, which he took and slid into his bag upon fully entering the foyer.

Marie watched as the residents of Xavier's school greeted the long missing hero. Ororo gave him a gentle hug. Professor X greeted him with his customary calm. Scott just gave him a glare. And Jean stared at him with barely contained lust. She was married for fuck's sake. Marie let out an involuntary growl. Logan was hers! Suddenly, he looked up in her direction, almost as if he'd heard her low exclamation. Figuring it was now or never, Marie ran from her hiding spot straight into his arms, making sure as much of her skin touched him as possible.

"Logan! I missed you so much," she breathed excitedly. Logan stayed stiffly in her embrace, seeming coming to terms with so much of Marie's skin touching his own, before he gently brought his arms around her small frame. He gave her a fierce hug, as if he'd truly missed her since he'd been gone. Marie's heart leapt at the small show of affection.

"It's good to see ya, kid," he gruffly replied. Marie's small spark of hope abruptly fizzled out. So, she was still kid. Just wonderful. _Well Logan, this means war. I'll show you one way or another I'm not a kid anymore._ Stiffly, Marie disengaged herself from Logan's embrace, receiving a quizzical look from said man. _Let him be confused_, she thought viciously. She was nineteen. NINETEEN!! When exactly was she going to graduate to an "adult." Jean acted more like a kid than she ever had.

"I'm glad your back. It's been awhile this time, Logan," she said stiffly. Now everyone in their small group was looking at her strangely. They all knew that Logan held a special place in her heart, but they hadn't realized yet that her so called "crush" had developed over the years to love. She loved Logan, and he just saw her as the kid he rescued so long ago. She wanted to scream, but instead she told Logan it was great seeing him and they needed to catch up soon before quietly exiting, a pair of barely concealed hungry eyes following her form out.

Jubilee gave a tired smile to her group of admirers before telling them all she was heading up to bed. They'd been playing pool since five o'clock that evening, and it was now ten-thirty. Remy had left the lounge sometime around nine. She had a feeling that tonight had been a complete bust. She'd seen Marie walking up the stairs with a dejected look upon her face and assumed that her day hadn't been any better.

Men! When would they finally get a clue about the opposite sex, especially two particular men. Jubilee could just imagine what happened. Logan probably did something completely stupid, like pushing Marie away from him or calling her kid. Marie hated being called kid even more than she did. Just great. Jubilee gave a small snort of contempt.

As she left the lounge, Jubilee noticed that the girl Remy had been flirting with most of the day was still sitting on the couch, a pout on her face. So, he'd decided he didn't feel like a fuck tonight. How strange. Usually, he couldn't wait to sleep with any new things in skirts. Ah, well, it wasn't her concern. Jubilee had decided that she was tired of trying to win Remy's affection. If he didn't want her, there were definitely others who did. The thought brought a small smile to her face.

Jubilee walked up the stairs of the mansion, heading toward her room. She reached her door, fishing her keys from her pocket. She inserted the key into the lock, but it wouldn't turn in the right direction. _That's strange; I could have sworn I locked up before I left. Maybe I really am losing it_. Cautiously opening the door, she looked to see if anything was missing or out of place. Seeing nothing, she entered her room, closing the door behind her. She got a whole two steps before she was roughly pinned to said door with her hands held immobile by none other than Remy.

Marie quietly left the mansion, her footsteps leading her toward the woods. She needed to get away for a little while to think. She didn't know quite what to do. Logan calling her kid today had sort of put a damper on her plans. She'd figured that maybe with the new clothes and touchable skin he'd finally see she wasn't that scared sixteen year old girl he'd rescued in Alaska. She was a mature woman, part of the X-men, and going to college.

After Logan's disappointing hello, Marie had gone back to her room and changed. The outfit she'd chosen had suddenly seemed childish and stupid. Much too young for a woman. She changed into a pair of tight, black jeans that hugged her hips and long legs, a baby blue camisole with gold threaded designs, and some combat boots. She let her hair down, falling in an unruly (and quite sexy) mess down her creamy shoulders and back. She knew she looked good by the various cat calls she'd received on her way out of the mansion. It made her feel a little better.

Quietly weaving through the trees, Marie could have sworn she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Listening for any unwanted sounds, and hearing none, Marie told herself to get a grip. She was just imagining things. Hearing a twig snap to her left, all her thoughts flew out the window and Marie ran. She wove in and out of the trees, hoping whoever was chasing her would lose her trail. She could feel them breathing on the back of her neck before she was tackled to the ground. Twisting around with frightened eyes, Marie came face to face with Logan. What the hell?!

"So, you wanted to tease this Remy, huh? Showing everyone what only he should get to see," Remy breathed into Jubilee's ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. One of his hands roamed her body while the other continued to keep her hands immobile. She let out an involuntary moan. Not being able to touch back was killing her.

"You like this, no? You want this Remy's hands to caress you where no one else has, to bring pleasure to you for the first time," he drawled, pressing his body firmly against hers, his erection pinned between them.

"What do you think you're doing, Remy? Who said it was you I was trying to impress? Personally, St. John seems so much more interesting," she whispered, eliciting a growl from the man in front of her. Jubilee smirked. So, she was getting to the Cajun. Good. It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine.

"That's right, Remy. I was trying to entice a tiger and instead I caught a kitten," she whispered seductively. 

"I guess I'll have to tr," her words were cut off by Remy's lips. He kissed her with a passion she'd never seen in him before, even with the others. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips, demanding entrance which she gladly gave. He plunged himself into her depths, tasting her essence before gently nibbling across her jaw line to her ear.

"This Remy will show you exactly what you've caught, petite," he breathed before taking her lobe into his mouth and suckling on it. Jubilee moaned from the sensation. Lord, she never knew her ears could be so sensitive. He gave it a gentle nip before descending to her neck, his unoccupied hand traveling up to cup a breast. He kneaded her soft mound gently, his lips licking and nibbling their way to her collarbone.

Suddenly, Remy grabbed her hips, lifting Jubilee so that her legs had no choice but to wrap around his waist, before making his way to her bed. He may want her, but he wasn't going to have her first time be against a door. He gently laid her in the middle of the bed, still situated between her legs. He drew her shirt up and over her head, exposing her beautiful breasts to his hungry gaze. Jubilee instinctively went to cover her body from his gaze, but was stopped by his hands softly pinning hers to her sides.

"So beautiful," he whispered in amazement. He slowly lowered his head, bringing one nipple into his mouth and suckling like a newborn babe. He lightly nipped at it before soothing it with his tongue, causing Jubilee to moan and arch toward his mouth. It felt so good. He gave her breast a few more nips and licks before moving to her previously ignored one, lavishing the same attention upon it.

His hands traveled down her waist before landing on the buttons of her jeans. Asking her silently if he should continue, Jubilee gave a small nod before he started to release the buttons from their prison. Reaching the last one, he slowly drew her jeans and panties off her body, exposing her fully to his gaze. He gently cupped her womanhood, causing Jubilee to gasp in surprise. No one had ever touched her so intimately before. She ached with something she couldn't grasp.

Remy lowered himself until his head was between her thighs, his hands keeping her legs open. Softly, he licked her womanhood, eliciting another gasp from Jubilee. He started licking and sucking her, his tongue thrusting in and out of her body, imitating what was soon to come. One of his hands massaged her clit, causing the girl to moan and pant with barely restrained passion. Suddenly, her inner walls clamped down on his tongue before her sweet essence started to flow. He greedily drank her in, never having tasted anything so sweet.

Hastily, he tore his clothes from his body, exposing his erection to the cool air. He didn't know if he could wait any longer. Swiftly positioning himself once more between her legs, his manhood resting at her opening, Remy kissed Jubilee hard while thrusting himself fully into her body, breaking her maidenhead. She let out a painful scream into his mouth, her body stiffening under him, tears leaking from her eyes.

Remy softly cooed words of endearment to the woman under him, telling her to relax. Soon the pain would be no more. Slowly, Jubilee started to relax her inner muscles, her body giving a tentative thrust against the man above her. Taking it as permission, Remy started to slowly thrust into Jubilee, making both moan in pleasure.

"H-Harder, Remy," Jubilee panted. Bracing himself on his elbows, he quickly complied to her demand, setting a hard, fast pace. He could feel his release building, and could see it in the eyes of his woman. He was on the brink of climax when Jubilee's walls clamped down around him, sending them both over the edge. He kissed her again, taking her orgasmic scream into himself, and thrusting into her a couple more times before releasing inside her body.

Panting from the previous activities, Remy gently slid out of Jubilee and rolled to her side, spooning her body against his own. Jubilee was amazed. Never had she thoughts her first time would be anything like this. She wondered why he'd decided now was the best time for this. Curiosity getting the best of her, Jubilee turned her body just enough to look into the Cajun's eyes.

"Why now, Remy. It's been two years, why now?"

"Because this Remy is mighty stupid. I figured while you still dressed and acted as you always had, you were safe from all those boys. Besides, I knew you had a crush on me. But today, when you flirted with all those people and ignored this Remy, I decided it was time I claimed what was mine. You made this man very jealous with your antics."

"Is that so," she smiled seductively, "well I guess theirs just no way around this then. I love you Remy. I have for a long time. I was wondering when you'd finally get a clue."

"I love you, too, Jubilee," he whispered into her ear as both lovers fell into the land of dreams.

"Logan?!"

Marie stared in disbelief at the man above her. Twisting from his grasp, she moved to stand when she was once again pinned to the ground, Logan settling between her legs. Giving an outraged squeak, she began to struggle against his hold, yelling at him to get off of her.

"Marie, will you shut up," Logan growled with barely suppressed anger and lust. Seeing the expression on his face, Marie slowly quieted down, interesting sparking in her eyes despite her inner protests against it. What was Logan doing following her anyway?

"What do you want, Logan," she spat venomously. How dare he act like this after calling her a kid earlier. She was nothing but a kid, right? She could just scream. All she'd heard for the last three years from this jerk was kid, kid, KID! She was tired of it!

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want darlin," he drawled, pushing himself more firmly against her. Now she could feel exactly what he was talking about. Logan was aroused. And quite a bit if the size of his erection was anything to go by.

"Now why would you be turned on by just a kid, Logan? I thought that I was beneath you. Is Jean around here somewhere," she said with barely restrained rage. Seeing the shock in his eyes, Marie silently cheered for herself before starting her struggles for freedom anew.

"Marie, I warnin you," he breathed out, the veins in his neck throbbing.

"Fuck you, Logan," she yelled.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," he growled before crashing his lips against hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth with no invitation. Marie struggled weakly a few more seconds before succumbing to Logan's demanding mouth. Her tongue darted out, playing with his own. He tasted like heaven. Well, as far as cigars, pine, and pure male could taste like heaven.

Logan released her hands, running his down her body to her jeans. He deftly undid her buttons before sweeping them and her panties from her body. He roughly inserted two fingers into her warmth, pumping them in and out while the claws of his other hands hastily shredded her shirt and bra. Sweeping the offending material away, Logan suckled one of her nipples into his mouth biting down almost enough to cause pain, making Marie gasp with pleasure.

Just before he'd brought her to her peak, Logan withdrew his fingers from Marie's warmth, causing her to whine with disappointment. He quickly shed himself of his own clothes before flipping her onto her hands and knees. Bending over her back and positioning himself at her opening, Logan thrust into Marie, breaking through her barrier. Hardly feeling the pain, Marie reached her first orgasm of the night as Logan buried himself into her.

Grabbing her hips, Logan began thrusting hard and fast into Marie, his own release building fast, as well as her own. Grabbing Marie by her hair, Logan set her onto his knees, keeping his hard pace into her warmth. His hands came around to cup and squeeze her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples roughly between them. Marie arched into his touch. She cried out as her wall clamped onto her manhood, milking him for all he was worth. Logan let out a roar as he came, his essence spilling inside his woman.

As the last of his essence shot into Marie, Logan gently withdrew from her body, bringing them both to the ground for a little rest. Marie crawled on top of Logan, lying against his muscled chest, her fingers absently stroking through his hair. Wow. That was the only word she could think of to describe their joining.

"Logan, what was that about?"

"I've been waiting on you to grow up a long time, Marie. I was hoping to wait until you were twenty-one. But when our skin finally touched today, I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, Marie. And nobody is taking my woman from me ever again. Seeing you with Bobby nearly killed me the last time."

"Yeah, well, nobody is getting my man either," she laughed.

"I think it's time for round two," Logan growled, flipping them over before thrusting into Marie once more, proving his love to the only one for him.


End file.
